memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Magnus Hansen
Magnus Hansen was a human exobiologist, who was Seven of Nine's father. He, along with Seven's mother, Erin Hansen, were the first humans to study the Borg up close, and along with their young daughter, Annika, were perhaps the first humans to be assimilated (VOY: "The Raven") Prior to the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]]'s first encounter with the Borg, the Federation had knowledge of their existence, based on encounters with species who had been affected by them (such as the El-Aurians, whose homeworld was destroyed 90 years before). However, such knowledge was not made public because information was too scarce and unconfirmed to hold briefings with Starfleet personnel. (For example, there were descriptions of cube-shaped vessels, but no information on what Borg individuals looked like, other than rumors that they were cybernetically enhanced.) The unconventional scientists petitioned the Federation Council on Exobiology to loan them the [[USS Raven|USS Raven]] and allow travel deep into unknown space to do independent research. Their petition was granted on stardate 32611, in spite of concerns about security issues. In the course of their mission, they stopped at the Drexler outpost in the Omega sector, as recorded in the logs of Deep Space 4. After leaving the station, they deviated from their flight plan, disobeyed direct orders to return and crossed into the Romulan Neutral Zone. After tracking stray readings and sensor echoes for eight months, the Hansens were able to locate a Borg cube. The ship was pulled into a transwarp conduit while trailing the cube and was thus transported to the Delta Quadrant. The Hansens designed new technologies to allow themselves to study the Borg more closely. They developed multi-adaptive shielding to make the Raven virtually invisible to Borg sensors, and bio-dampeners to camouflage a visitor on a Borg ship. Magnus occasionally visited Borg cubes in person to observe first-hand the behavior and interactions of the drones, even giving them nicknames such a "Junior" and "Needlefingers." The Raven continued its exploration of the Borg for over two years, collecting 10 million teraquads of data, until 2356, when an ion storm damaged the vessel's multi-adaptive shielding. The shields went offline for 13.2 seconds, and the Borg detected and pursued the Hansens. All three of the Hansens were assimilated and the ship, also partially assimilated, crash-landed on a M-class moon orbiting the fifth planet of a yellow dwarf star in B'omar space. The Hansens' field notes, contained in 9000-plus log entries, were retrieved by the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] from the wreckage of the Raven. The crew later used that information in their attempt to steal a transwarp coil from a Borg cube. It was during this assault that Seven of Nine was lured back to Unimatrix One by the Borg Queen, at which time she encountered her assimilated father in the Queen's lair. The Borg Queen's vessel was later destroyed, but it is uncertain if the Magnus Hansen drone was aboard at the time. (VOY: "Dark Frontier") :''Magnus Hansen was played by David Anthony Marshall in "The Raven" (credited simply as "Father") and by Kirk Baley in "Dark Frontier". External Links * Magnus and Erin Hansen at StarTrek.com Hansen, Magnus de:Magnus Hansen